Twerk It Out
by Sailor Drarry
Summary: What happens when Ryder approaches Blaine for lessons in twerking? And why exactly is Sam acting so strange over the fact that Ryder and Blaine are going to be spending time together? Blam one-shot. 5x05 AU.


**Twerk It Out**

Err, hello. So this is a new thing for me. Those of you who followed for _Count On Me_, thank you, you lovely people. However, that is pretty much on hiatus for now as I move into Blam-oriented one-shots. Give it a try if you're familiar and please don't be too mad at me :(

5x05 AU. Klaine are friends only and Nurse Penny is non-existent. If I owned Glee or any of the characters I'm using (which I don't) the show would be very different, that's for sure.

* * *

Horrified.

That was the word that Blaine felt adequately expressed what he was currently feeling. Better yet, make that _mortified_. That seemed like an even stronger word to use, given the situation.

He had honestly never imagined that anyone would actually _see _him twerking, let alone record it and show all his friends. Damn it, Tina. Blaine loved the girl but she had some serious issues that she still needed to work out when it came to her relationship with him. Yes, having a hag was fine. Having said hag constantly following him around the school every day was not. Having said hag record him twerking and then showing the other Glee Club members was _definitely not fine_.

Blaine didn't see what the big deal was anyway. Twerking is the 'in thing' at the moment. Anyone that says that they haven't tried to twerk is a liar, in Blaine's opinion. Besides, he was good at it. People that have talents should show them, right? It was just that he hadn't planned on showing everyone yet.

Okay, so Sam had seen him twerk. In his defence, that was only so he could get Sam's opinion and ask for some pointers from someone who had worked in the, as he puts it, "erotic entertainment" industry. The fact that Blaine enjoyed watching Sam demonstrate his stripper-influenced twerking ability had nothing to do with it. At all.

While the rest of the club was crowded around Tina's phone laughing their heads off, Blaine was sitting by himself with his arms folded. He wasn't pouting – he _never _pouts – he was just… Okay, fine, he was pouting. After seeming to regain his composure, Ryder made his way over to Blaine.

"C'mon, man. You have to admit that it's kinda funny," Ryder said, grinning and putting his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

"Really? Would you find it funny if someone recorded you doing something when you believed you had privacy?" Blaine tried not to be too cold about it but by the way that Ryder's grin left his face, he could tell that he hadn't succeeded.

"I guess not. You were in a classroom though! Surely you knew that anyone could have found you?"

Blaine didn't know that at the time, since he was lost in the music, but Ryder didn't need to know that. "Of course. I still believe that I should have been able to have at least some form of privacy though."

Ryder must have sensed that he wasn't going to be able to push this any further so he swiftly changed tactics. "You know, I was wondering if maybe you could, I don't know," Ryder's face suddenly gained a pink tinge, "give me some lessons in twerking?" The last part was mumbled so Blaine had only just caught it.

"Um." Blaine was completely thrown; he hadn't expected that request. "Sure. Any particular reason why you want me to teach you?"

"Well it's just that you were so good and I thought that since I'm not the greatest dancer to start with it would help to have someone teach me _something _about dancing and we have Nationals coming up, so we should all be able to dance, right? And plus, I really want—" Ryder had sped up so much that Blaine's head was starting to spin a little.

"Okay, okay, I'll teach you to twerk!" Blaine chuckled. "Do you mind that it would be after school though? I really don't have much time during the day, what with all the other clubs I'm involved with."

"Yeah, no, that's fine. So… after school today then?"

"Sure. Come find me at my locker and we can go back to my place since my parents won't be home tonight."

The bell for next period rang and people started to gather their things and move off. Ryder patted Blaine on the back and dashed off to catch up with Jake and Kitty. Blaine hadn't really spent that much time outside of Glee with Ryder – at least by themselves anyway – so it would be nice to get to know the guy a little better.

As Blaine was leaving, he failed to notice the fact that Sam had been watching his interaction with Ryder with a small frown.

* * *

"Dude, what's up with you and Ryder?"

Blaine turned away from his locker to look at Sam. "What do you mean?"

"I mean in Glee. You guys were over in the corner being all… secretive." Sam had folded his arms across his chest and was almost _glaring_ at Blaine.

"And that's a problem because?" This was weird, even for Sam.

"I dunno. That's the kind of thing that Nightbird and Blond Chameleon do, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sam, it is. But I think I'm allowed to interact with other people though. He was just talking to me about the video." Blaine turned back to his locker to avoid Sam's gaze. He didn't need to know what Ryder had asked of him.

"That was it? Then why did he start blushing and leaning in really close to you?"

Oh dear, Sam was in one his moods again. Today it looked like the "You're-my-best-friend-I-want-to-be-involved-with-your-business-slash-protect-you Mood." Its appearance had become significantly less frequent since the break-up earlier in the year (although it did flare up again after his proposal to Kurt was rejected), so Blaine found it odd that it was back now. He appreciated Sam's concern, of course he did, but sometimes it was just a tad too much to deal with. Blaine sensed that this could go on for a while, so he figured he may as well just tell Sam.

"Okay, look." Blaine glanced around to make sure that there was no one recognisable within earshot and lowered his voice. "Ryder asked me if I would teach him how to twerk."

Sam's eyebrows flew up. "Oh. Well why couldn't he ask someone like Jake? After all, he's the one that teaches us all the dance routines for our competitions."

"I don't know, Sam. Are you okay? You're acting really strange right now." Blaine saw Ryder approaching and waved. Sam turned to see who Blaine was waving to and immediately turned back around and started to walk away.

"I'm fine," he all but growled as he stalked off.

Ryder had stopped next to Blaine. "Did I do something?" Blaine simply shook his head and indicated for Ryder to follow him to his car.

* * *

Blaine and Ryder were sitting at the island counter in Blaine's kitchen and taking large drinks of water. They finished practicing about 10 minutes ago and were just cooling off before Ryder had to leave.

It had been an… interesting experience.

When they had first gotten to Blaine house, Ryder had appeared really nervous. Instead of jumping straight into a twerking lesson, Blaine had suggested they play a little Mario Kart first. During this, they chatted about school, Glee and other various topics. Blaine had learned that Ryder had Dyslexia, that he was an only child, and that he still felt like a bit of an outsider when it came to the Glee Club. Blaine stored that last fact away and added a mental note to spend more time with Ryder whenever he could. Even though he had lost most of the races, Ryder seemed to appreciate the time that Blaine took to make him feel comfortable.

Blaine thought that he needed to start paying more attention to the others in Glee, because he had never really noticed how bad Ryder's dancing was. The poor guy looked like an uncoordinated giraffe: all gangly with limbs going wherever they pleased. Blaine had actually had to go back and start with some of the basics just so that he knew Ryder would know what he was talking about. He took a brief moment to wonder how the boy had made it through Grease but then remembered that Jake had taken Ryder under his wing, sort of.

Eventually they had progressed on to twerking. Blaine had done some demonstrations and Ryder had tried his very best to follow the examples. If he was being objective, Ryder was quite attractive. He had the right combination of height and muscle tone; Blaine wasn't a big fan of really tall, super skinny guys. His jaw-line was amazing and he had lovely brown eyes. As Blaine watched, Ryder did manage to successfully twerk a few times and, when he did so, he showed off a nicely-shaped ass. If Blaine's crush on Sam wasn't still as strong as a thousand suns, he could definitely see himself being interested in Ryder.

After twerking to Blurred Lines and Harlem Shake, Blaine had noticed that Ryder had improved a bit so he decided to call it a day. This led to them being seated at the island counter and re-hydrating.

"Thanks again, Blaine. I feel a bit better about my dancing in general now." Ryder gave him a brilliant smile.

"Any time, man." Blaine smiled back.

They fell into a comfortable silence while they finished their drinks. Blaine noticed that Ryder was starting to fidget a little and had a small crease between his eyebrows. Before he could enquire further, Ryder spoke up.

"Um, Blaine? I was wondering if maybe you'd like to have din—"

Ryder was interrupted by Blaine's phone vibrating against the counter. Blaine reached over, an inkling in his head as to who this would be.

_Hey man. Wat u up 2?_

Blaine smiled down at the screen. For all the intelligence that Sam had, he still needed to refine his ability to be subtle.

_Just finished giving Ryder a lesson in twerking._

One thing that Blaine was grateful for was the fact that Sam would reply to his messages quickly.

_Cool. Wanna hang out tonite?_

Blaine sent off a quick affirmative. He then returned his attention to Ryder who appeared to be waiting patiently, leg bouncing against the bar stool he was perched on.

"I'm sorry, Ryder. You were saying?"

"Uh, I was just gonna ask if m-maybe you wanted to… hang out again sometime? Maybe just stick to video games though. I think there's only going to be so much improvement that I can make with my dancing." He chuckled lightly and looked down, but not before Blaine caught the tell-tale pinkness creeping up his neck.

_Oh no_, Blaine thought, _I think someone has a bit of a crush_. This was an interesting turn of events. Blaine couldn't think of anyone, other than Kurt, who had had a crush on him. Sebastian didn't count; he only wanted sex. As much as Blaine would have liked to call him out on it – _like Sam did to you_, his brain helpfully supplied – and see where things went, he couldn't help but remember the way that Sam had been acting recently. The protector-mode was great and all, but Blaine sensed that there was something else that had been driving the blond's actions lately. If it was what he thought, _hoped_, it was, he should confront Sam first and then worry about Ryder later. Call him selfish, but Blaine wanted to do something to try and satisfy himself for once, not someone else. Now he just needed a way to act oblivious in front of Ryder.

"Sure, that'd be awesome! You know, Sam and I usually have a big video game day each weekend. We buy a whole heap of junk food, sit around and play both new and old games and then order some sort of take-away for dinner. It'd be really cool if you joined us. Between us, we have lots of awesome multi-player games. What do you think?"

"Yeah, man. That sounds awesome!" Ryder's voice was full of fake enthusiasm and his face fell slightly as he spoke. Blaine hoped that he had managed to keep his face neutral because inside he was feeling probably about as bad as Ryder was right now.

Instead, Blaine made a little more small talk until Ryder's mother came to take her son home. At the door, he received an unexpected hug from Ryder that lingered a little _too _long. He didn't mind, of course; Blaine was a very tactile person and Ryder gave good hugs. Not as good as a certain blond, however.

Blaine waved until Ryder had disappeared around the corner. He hoped that he hadn't broken the poor boy's heart.

* * *

"Ah! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

"Face it, dude. You're nowhere near my level of awesome when it comes to this game."

Blaine and Sam were in Blaine's room playing Super Smash Bros. on the old Nintendo 64 that Sam had brought with him. It was a thing that they did sometimes. If they were going to spend the night or weekend at one another's house, one of them would bring a retro game console and a few games. Usually, it would just end up being Sam bringing the Nintendo or Blaine taking his PlayStation.

Presently, Blaine was having his ass handed to him by Sam.

"Why won't he do the thing?! I'm pressing the right buttons. 'Up' and 'B'. C'mon, Fox, stop being stupid!"

"Dude, I think you need to work on your technique. If I can manage to beat you using Peach, there's something seriously wrong." Sam was alternating between laughing at Blaine and eating a bag of chips; still playing using just one hand. Blaine had no idea how that was possible.

In the end, the inevitable happened: Blaine lost. So, he turned his "anger" on Sam.

"I'll show you _technique_!" he roared before launching himself at the blond.

After playing video games for a while, it would, more often than not, end in some sort of physical tussle. The person who initiated was either the loser or the one who had gotten bored first. Coincidentally, Sam managed to combine both categories; if he was losing, he'd suddenly become "bored" with the game and turn his attention to Blaine.

The two rolled around on the floor in Blaine's room for a good fifteen minutes before Sam eventually managed to pin Blaine down. He hovered over the curly-haired boy, on all-fours, and smirked down at him.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Oh yes, a young man who hasn't learned that he can't win."

Blaine was ready for the taunt. It was part of their routine.

"That may be true, but he does know how to use the element of surprise." As Blaine moved to push Sam away, something happened that Blaine definitely wouldn't consider a part of their routine.

Blaine had pulled one leg up so that he could use his foot to shove Sam's chest. As he did so, Sam shifted forwards, meaning his chest was now over Blaine's face. Not realising what had happened until it was too late, Blaine now faced the predicament of his bare foot being pressed against the blond's denim-covered groin.

Blaine's eyes widened. This was not exactly what he had planned. But the brunet's eyes widened even more once he noticed something else.

Sam was _hard_.

"Uh, Blaine? Whatcha doin'?" The blond called from somewhere above Blaine's head.

"Kicking you in the chest?" Blaine's voice was high enough already from the situation, let alone the squeak at the end of his response.

"Something tells me that's not my chest, dude." Sam laughter sounded a bit strained.

_Well, Blaine, this is what you wanted, isn't it? _Blaine's mind was going into overdrive in order to find a way out of this situation. Surely it wouldn't be that difficult?

_Of course not. You should just push forward. You know he would have to be somewhat interested; you have your _foot on the evidence_, for crying out loud!_ _You turned Ryder down in the event that something very similar to this would happen, so why not take the next step? _Blaine sucked in a deep breath.

"No, but it sure feels about as hard as your chest." _Oh god, that sounded so cheesy. Keep going._

Just for good measure, Blaine curled his toes into the denim of Sam's jeans. The light, breathy moan that came as a result all but confirmed what Blaine had been thinking, in regards to Sam's behaviour, for about a week now. Just as he was considering his next action, Sam moved back down Blaine's body. Blaine's raised leg was pushed down as Sam came face-to-face with him once again.

"How long?" was the only question Blaine could manage at the moment. He realised his mistake seconds later.

"About eight inches." The smirk on Sam's face was positively _wicked _and managed to make Blaine blush even further.

"Not what I meant," he said as he smacked the blond's arm.

"I know." Sam's face changed back to a gentle smile. "Honestly? I think the turning point was when I went with you to pick out a ring." Sam knows that he doesn't need to continue that sentence; they're both aware of who is being mentioned here.

Blaine's expression changes ever-so-slightly and he guides Sam so that they're sitting at the foot of Blaine's bed, arms pressing together from shoulder to elbow. After a few moments of silence, Sam continues.

"It sort of hit me all at once. There I was, helping you make a decision related to your future, and I just started felling… strange. Like, there was this voice in my head saying 'I don't think he should be doing this' and my chest started to feel like it was getting tighter and tighter." Sam was silent for a while before continuing.

"It took a few days, but I eventually made the connection." He lowered his voice. "I was jealous. Partly because it was someone in a relationship taking things further when I'm here alone, but it was more to do with the fact that it was _you_, Blaine. I had your attention for a brief moment, but it was about to go back to Kurt and I _hated _that." By now, Sam had almost turned away from Blaine.

"What," Blaine licked his lips, "What would you have done if he'd accepted instead?"

"I-I don't know," he exhaled shakily, running a hand through his hair. "Buried it deep down and pray that no one would ever find out?"

Blaine decided that this could end up going completely differently to how he had planned, unless he did something to break this mood.

"So, you made fun of me that day by saying 'you do wanna do me' when, in fact, _you _want to do _me _as well."

That remark earned a surprised laugh from the blond, so Blaine decided it was safe to kick it up a notch. He quickly threw one leg over so that he was straddling Sam's lap, facing him. The speed with which Sam turned to face him caused his neck to crack, which then made him wince.

Gently, so as not to spook him, Blaine reached both hands behind Sam's neck and leaned forward so that their foreheads were together.

"I've never… I mean, I don't—" Sam whispered.

"Shh, it's okay. Just do what feels natural."

With that, Blaine closed the distance to capture Sam's lips with his own. After months of fantasizing, this moment still felt like a dream to Blaine. It seemed so perfect that he worried that he was about to bolt upright in bed at any moment.

All notions of waking up were tossed away when Sam started to nibble on Blaine's lower lip. _This_ was what Blaine had been waiting for; Sam had realised the situation and had started to respond. His lips were just as lovely as Blaine had picture them to be – he was pretty sure Sam was wearing strawberry-flavoured ChapStick today – and he couldn't help but open his mouth when Sam gave a hesitant lick at the seam of his lips.

As their tongues were becoming acquainted, Blaine rolled his hips. His hard cock rubbed against Sam's, drawing deep groans from both of them. Blaine decided that this was _definitely _something that needed to continue, so he kept up the pressure on the blond's groin.

All too soon, Sam pulled away.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine was distracted by the fact that he had found a sensitive spot just under Sam's ear.

"This is – ah! – a bit m-much." Sam's hands found their way to Blaine's waist and held him still. That seemed to clear the lust-induced haze around Blaine's brain.

"Oh, shit! Sam, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just thought… I mean, you seemed to have given me a green light and…" Blaine rolled off of Sam's lap back to his earlier position. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's fine." Sam tilted Blaine's face towards him. "It's just that I haven't actually, y'know, _done_ _anything_ with a guy before. I guess I kinda freaked out at how quick things can move, I guess. Totally not your fault, dude."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Blaine." Sam looked like he was strongly resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "How about we just do something that we would normally do instead? Movies and popcorn?"

Blaine smiled softly at the amazing boy sitting next to him. "Sounds awesome."

That was how they spent the rest of the night – cuddling on Blaine's bed, sharing popcorn and watching movies that they had both seen plenty of times before. And if there were goodnight kisses involved, well, Blaine certainly wasn't going to complain about that, was he?

When people eventually found out that they were dating – and Tina recovered from her jealous rage – the most common question that they were asked was about why they got together. Every time, making Blaine blush without fail, Sam would say that it was Blaine's ass that drew him in; after all, he was an amazing twerker.


End file.
